Office Sex
by a94monkeygirl
Summary: Just what the title says. RoyAl, with hints of HavocEd. Oneshot.


A soft knock on the hard door made the Colonel look up, his paperwork temporarily forgotten. He gave the visitor an approval 'Come in.', watching as a young boy with bronze hair walked in. The small boy smiled softly as he entered the room, gently shutting the giant heavy door and padding his way to the desk.

"Hello Alphonse." The Flame Alchemist greeted, his head leaning on his palm. "Was there something you needed?"

Al smiled and lightly and looked at his feet, looking a little shy. "W-well, I don't mean to be a bother Colonel... but would it be alright if I stayed here in your office for a while?" He asked, looking up at the raven haired man.

The Alchemist blinked up at the younger boy. "Here? What's wrong with your Brother's office?" He frowned lightly.

"Well, I wanted to stay in his office with him, but then Havoc showed up... then Brother asked me to leave for a while... I didn't really know why... So I thought I could stay here until Brother is done." Said Al, smiling lightly as he played with the end of his ponytail.

Roy blinked at the information that came out of Al's mouth. "Havoc... is in Edward's office?" He asked, feeling his head throb as the younger nodded. Roy sighed at the image of his friend and subordinate going down on the little State Alchemist. "Um, yeah sure." He said. "I have a lot of paperwork at the moment though. Why don't you rest on the couch while I finish it up." He pointed to the couch in the middle of the room, smiling lightly as the younger boy nodded.

"Okay, thank you very much." He bowed lightly and walked over to the couch to sit down, taking his boots off slowly and adjusting a pillow, propping it up against the arm of the couch before laying down. He wrapped his arms around the small pillow and buried his face into the soft and inviting accessory.

Roy watched the boy, his hands folding as his chin rested on the top on them. He noticed the younger boys breathing slow down after a few minutes, indicating he had fallen asleep. The Alchemist chuckled, watching the little one sleep. The mere fact Alphonse still took naps at his age amused the man. He went back to his paperwork, signing here and there and on the dotted line. He read every word on every document, thinking about a few things as he signed the papers. He glanced up, taking notice that the young Alchemist was shivering a little, curling up. His brow knitted together in worry as he stood up quietly, shuffling over to the couch and unbuttoning his military jacket. He slipped it off gracefully, gingerly placing it over the smaller form.

He watched as Al relaxed under the warmth of the jacket, gripping it lightly with one of his hands and bringing it up closer to his face, cuddling the fabric and taking in the musky scent of Roy's cologne that radiated off of the coat. Roy waltzed over to the radiator in the corner, turning the heat up a little just in case if it was still too cold for Al. As he made his way back to his desk he rolled his sleeves up, his button up dress shirt getting a tad wrinkly. He sat back in his chair, getting comfortable again as he signed the last of his papers.

He took a peek at his watch to check the time, scowling at what time it was getting to be. He got up from his chair once more and walked to the door, leaving quietly and striding to Edward's office. He didn't even bother to knock, just storming in and looking around. He glanced around at not seeing any sign of life, but the sound of soaring made him glance at the back of the couch in the office. He stalked his way over to the couch and peeked over the cushions, frowning at the way Ed was sleeping on Havoc, his head resting on his naked chest while his own body was wearing next to nothing, save for his boxers and red alchemist coat while Havoc wore nothing at all.

Roy would have woken them up and scolded both of them for inappropriate behavior, not to mention the fact Ed was so much younger than Havoc. But it would have gone against what he himself wanted to do with Al. After the years of knowing the soft and gentle boy, he had grown fond of him. And then when he was back in the flesh, he had fallen even more for him, wanting nothing more then to run his hair through the impossibly soft looking hair. He left a small note, not too threatening, but harsh enough to make them do their work before any more office canoodling. As he made his way back to his office he sighed, looking a little stressed.

He entered his office, looking at Al and smiling gently. He sat on the end of the couch and watched the boy slumber, resting his hands in his lap. He took the time to notice the heat in the room had increased, glancing again at Al to see if the other was too warm. A small moan escaped his lips as he shifted on the couch, turning onto his back, cuddling the jacket further and whimpering softly. Roy stared, blinking a few times and watching him. Al's lips parted an inch or two as he gasped, his hips arching off the cushion in a slow fluid motion. He started to pant lightly in his sleep, his hips now rolling as he humped the air before him, writhing on the couch as he moaned quietly.

The flame alchemist's cheeks burned as he watched the erotic scene take place before his eyes. He never would have thought that the innocent Elric boy would be capable of having wet dreams, let alone looking so pleasurable while he did so. As he watched, his eyes trailed all over the body, watching hips move and chest arch. It wasn't until he heard a single word escaped Al's mouth that Roy completely lost all will power to hold back. "Mmm... Roy~" The name rolled off his tongue slowly, being dragged out as his back arched and head rolled backwards.

The raven haired man found himself all the way on the couch, crawling on top of the other as he straddled him. "Al..." He sighed out his name with practiced ease, slowly bringing his hips down to place them firmly on the others. Al whimpered at not being able to move his hips, but moaned out lowly and quietly as Roy began to grind against him. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on the underside of Al's chin, letting the soft whimpers and sighs emitting from Al's mouth to encourage him to go on, even though the other wasn't conscious. His mouth began to lick and nip various places on Al's neck, grinding a bit harder as Al's moans became louder.

His trance was, however, broken, as a small hand found it's way to the older man's sleeve, tugging on it. Roy pulled away from the sweet skin and looked down at the boy, his eyes glazed over. As Al looked up at the man above him, he blinked slowly, taking in all that was happening. The room was silent for a few minutes, and Roy was starting to get a little anxious. Would Al yell at him for being a dirty old pervert? Would he yell and cry about being assaulted while he slept? Guilt swept over him as he saw Al's eyes begin to water. "A-Al... I'm sorry...I didn't mean-"

"You should be sorry." Al interrupted, whimpering.

Roy started to move off of him before the hand that was gripping his sleeve tugged him back down.

"You should be sorry for having to tease me in my dreams and in reality." He stuck out his lower lip in a pout, his hand leaving the sleeve and sliding over the mans taunt chest. "I've had enough foreplay..." He whispered lustfully, his eyes going half lidded. He pulled at the man's collar and yanked him down for a kiss, making Roy's eyes widen in surprise. Al pulled away and murmured against his lips. "Just have your way with me already."

It took Roy a moment before the words settled into his mind. Al... was telling him to do things to him. He smirked lightly and tossed his jacket onto the floor before nipping at Al's bottom lip, his hands sliding the red Alchemist's coat off as he did so, condemning it to the floor as well. A small moan fell from the Elric's lip as he closed his eyes, feeling the others big hand roam down his chest and stomach, stopping to rub at the bulge in his pants before caressing his thigh.

"God...~" He head rolled back as the touches set his body on fire. A gray eye peeked open halfway to watch the Flame Alchemist unbutton a few notches on his shirt, the heat in the room getting to him. He then moved his hands up Al's chest again, lifting his shirt off in the process. A calloused thumb found it's way to a small nipple on the tanned chest of the younger boy, rubbing in small sensual circles as his mouth began to lick and nip the other, sucking lightly as he started to grind against Al's hips again. They both moaned, though one louder than the other, as some of the rubbing helped the ache.

Roy pulled back slightly, kissing his way down to his pants and, using his teeth, he opened them. He didn't waste time though, as he pulled them off of the brunette's slim hips to throw them onto the wooden floor. He gazed down at the body before him, groaning lightly and beginning to do his own pants. His eyes never left Al's as he reached in his pants and pulled out his cock, stroking himself a few times as he watched Al writhe underneath him, the younger boys eyes transfixed on the elders cock. A whimper escaped Al's mouth as he watched Roy pump himself, his tongue meeting his lip as he found himself dry in the mouth.

Roy smirked and sat down, leaning against the arm of the couch. "Do you want this Al?" He groaned as he slid his thumb over the slit, cursing as he spread pre-cum around the head. Al nodded and crawled forward, his eyes never leaving the sight of the above average dick. Roy watched him and let go of himself. "Then go for it." His smirked widened as Al bowed his head, on all fours, opened his mouth and took the head in. He sucked gently, feeling a warm hand grip his hair as he did so. He felt the hair tie loosen and then his hair fall around his shoulders, the tickling sensation causing him to shiver and moan around the head of Roy's cock.

Another moan parted from Roy's lips as he watched Al suck him, the smaller boy gripping the base of the cock as he took in more of Roy. Al closed his eyes and began bobbing his head slowly, his hand going up and down the base, along with his head to give Roy double pleasure. "Fuuuuuck~" Roy gasped, rolling his hips into Al's mouth slowly. Al wriggled his way closer, getting into a more comfortable position before gripping the base harder and sucking on the head harder, his tongue licking over the slit leisurely. Another loud moan filled the office as Roy gripped the soft hair harder, thrusting his hips upward into Al's mouth as he came, hard.

Al winced slightly as the cum shot into his mouth, choking him a little. He pulled back slowly, panting quietly as he wiped the small amount of cum that dripped from the corner of his mouth. He looked up at the Colonel and snickered lightly. "Thank you for fucking my mouth," He said in a small mocking tone. "Though I'm sure a different part of me would enjoy the roughness a lot more than my mouth just did."

A smirk formed slowly on the older mans mouth as Al crawled into Roy's lap with his legs straddling Roy's hips. He made a short comment about the convenience of Al already being fully naked and smirked at how hard Al's penis had gotten in just the short time they had started. He kissed the taunt stomach lightly and trailed his mouth to the red swollen cock, kissing the tip and giving it a quick lick before removing his mouth. He chuckled at the whimper Al gave and brought two fingers to the young boys mouth, moaning quietly as he watched Al. A small tongue poked out between soft lips as he licked the tips of each finger that were presented to him. Grey eyes closed as he engulfed the fingers slowly, moaning around them as he sucks lightly, licking in between the fingers as he did so.

Al's cheeked burned as he felt Roy gently thrust his fingers in his mouth. He moaned around them at the thought of what he was just doing to Roy, wishing that it was again, the giant hard cock in his mouth as he sucked the fingers. An audible pop was heard as Roy removed the fingers from the wet mouth. His hand trailed down to Al's bare ass and gently circled around his opening, smirking as Al spread his legs wider to give him more room. Small hands gripped the shoulders of Roy as a finger gently shifted it's way through the tight muscles of Al's opening. Al's small chest leaned forward, his head resting against the elder's neck as the finger began thrusting inside him.

Soon his knees were becoming numb from kneeling over the mans hips. But the sensation was forgotten as Roy's fingers found a small bundle of nerves that had the boy writing in his lap. Praises were dropped from the boys mouth as he rocked his hips against the fingers. "Oh god~ More, yes more!" He gasped and moaned at the top of his lungs as Roy slowly dragged his fingers over the spot that made him see white. Roy smirked wickedly, removing his fingers and gently pushing the Elric onto his back.

Al tried and failed to not blush heavily as Roy spread his legs. He knew better though, and wrapped them around Roy's waist. Roy smirked and deemed the position comfortable. He leaned down and kissed the corner of Al's mouth, gently pushing inside the smaller boy. Al gasped and closed his eyes tightly, Roy's dick could fit in Al's mouth somewhat, but this was another story. Tears formed behind closed eyes as Roy groaned in the back of his throat. He knew Al was going to be tight, but this was just so pleasurable. He wanted to just pound away, but he wanted it to be good for Al too, so he waited for the younger boy to adjust.

It took a good five minutes or so before his panting and gasping calmed down, his muscles slowly relaxing around the intruder, convulsing around the cock and driving Roy crazy. Al nodded for Roy to go ahead, rolling his hips slightly to let him know it was okay. And Roy did just that. His thrusts were slow, but deep, sending Al into small gasps and moans as he got used to the feeling. Roy cursed under his breath as Al's muscles twitched and tightened around him every so often. He knew that if he could hit that spot again, he could feel even more unbelievable pleasure. So, while lifting Al's hips and thrusting at a different angle, his managed to get Al screaming at the top of his lungs for more. He moaned wantonly as Roy fucked him hard, hitting his prostate with every thrust. His hand had a will of it's own as he reached down and grasped his own cock, squeezing and pumping it in time while moaning Roy's name over and over.

Al was finally sent over the edge as one of Roy's fingers twisted and pulled at a nipple slowly and out of rhythm with the harsh movements. His muscles tightened roughly around Roy's dick as he came all over his hand and his chest, moaning and screaming profanity as he felt his orgasm peak. Roy moaned Al's name as his cock twitched roughly inside Al as he came, thrusting out of rhythm to milk himself through his own orgasm.

Panting filled the room as Roy pulled out of Al, shifting to the edge of the couch to lay next to the other, who, in turn, turned on his side and cuddled into the older mans chest. Roy smiled and wrapped his arm tiredly around the small boy. They would clean up the mess later, and hopefully dodge a few automail punches in the face from an overprotective older brother who would surely try and kill the Colonel for taking advantage of his sweet and innocent baby brother. Roy chuckled at the thought of Edward going off on him for defiling his brothers purity. Though, with the way Al was acting in the sack showed he knew at least a few things in the field of sex. He thought about asking the little Elric, but soft snores were heard, telling him that his new lover had fallen asleep. Oh well, he would wake up eventually, and then he could ask all the perverted questions he wanted.


End file.
